


To A New Life

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Antiope does not die, Diana does not leave the island, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is found by Hippolyta instead of Diana.





	To A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueJay_Silvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay_Silvertongue/gifts).



There was no chance of surviving this storm. Any hope you had was tossed aside as you were left as the sole survivor on your boat. The others had long since been thrown overboard and when they didn’t resurface from the ocean’s depths, your heart sank. Lightning lit up the sky, and you couldn’t see even the faintest hint of land. It would only be a matter of time before lightning struck the boat.

 

You take a deep breath and get to work on securing a few empty barrels. If your boat were to be destroyed, the last thing you needed was for your arms to give out into tiredness. When you tied the barrels together, you felt a better chance at survival. But you had no way of moving fast enough with your back to the sail as it swung loose and hit you in the back of the head. Then, your sight was no more.

 

* * *

 

 

Hippolyta was making her rounds on the island when she saw something on the beach. As she rode closer, she saw you and your boat smashed to pieces littering the sand. She turned you over, so you were now on your back and she pressed her ear against your chest. She heard the faint sound of your heartbeat and began pressing her hands on your chest, trying to pump air into your lungs. When you started coughing up water, she pulled back from you.

 

You open your eyes to see concerned ones looking at you.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello, Little One.”

 

You try to move but wince. It is then Hippolyta sees the cuts on your side.

 

“Stay still.”

 

Hippolyta orders one of her guards to notify the healer by running ahead, as she gently picks you up. But it’s too much too soon as you lose consciousness again.

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up and can’t see anything in front of you. Was this the bottom of the ocean? No. You weren’t wet. Was this a blanket? You feel a throb in your head as you start to recall waking up to a beautiful woman.

 

“Careful. The Queen wouldn’t like for you to have additional injuries to the ones she found you with.”

 

“Hello. How long have I been out?”

 

“Not long. Only a week.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

“I only did what needed to be done. See if you can get up.”

 

You are sore. That much is evident as your movements are stifled by the bandages wrapped around your torso and left leg.

 

“I had a boat.”

 

“Yes. You fared much better than your boat.”

 

If you were in this state, you didn’t want to see how your boat was. That meant you would have to stay here until you could find the means to leave.

 

“Take it easy. Even our strongest warriors are not able to recover so quickly, and they understand that trying to force themselves to fight before they are completely healed will only make them a liability on the battlefield.”

 

You sit on the edge of the bed after you stand for a few seconds longer. The woman in front of you is different from the one you last remember seeing. She gives a quick check on you before leaving you momentarily to speak to someone outside. You give it no mind until you see her – the woman you first saw since your arrival to wherever this place was.

 

“Hello, Little One.”

 

“Hello. I want to thank you for saving me.”

 

Hippolyta looks at you as though…you were either going to be her downfall or something she couldn’t place her mind on.

 

“You need not thank me. What is your name?”

 

“Y/N. Y/F/N Y/L/N. And may I know my savior’s name?”

 

“Hippolyta.”

 

You look at Hippolyta who looks as though she is waiting for you.

 

“Do you need me to do something, Hippolyta?”

 

“I need you to step outside, so my people may see you. They do not take kindly to strangers, even if you are a woman. You must understand that our trust is something that is earned, and to ensure you are telling the truth, we will use the lasso of Hestia.”

 

Hippolyta offers her hand, and you take it as she helps you get up. After being surrounded by her people and answering all their questions, the women all seem to relax, if only a little bit. You were surprised at how open you were speaking and so freely, but they explained that was what the lasso was for.

 

After the questioning, Hippolyta takes you back to your bed.

 

“You must have questions.”

 

“I do, but I know it is not my place to make any demands, even if all I desire are answers.”

 

“You may ask and speak freely.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Themyscira. It is an island hidden from the reach of Man’s world. We are safe here.”

 

“No place is safe.”

 

Bitterness is laced in your voice.

 

“Forgive me, Hippolyta. It is not you. It is what has been happening all over the world in the past few years. Men, women, and children are dying because they have different beliefs. They are taken from their homes and separated and forced to work until they die.”

 

“Slavery.”

 

“Indeed. Those who cannot work are immediately sent to be killed. I’ve heard the cries of those who are tortured before their last breath is ripped from them. I’ve heard the whispered prayers for relief and escape from such wickedness, yet no help arrives.”

 

Hippolyta has moved closer to you.

 

“I do not wish for your pity. I am not saying this to be looked upon with favor or to be treated a certain way. No, I am explaining to you why I planned an escape during the night when the guards had retired to their quarters. I did my best to save more women and men, but there were those who could no longer move their bodies to take even a few steps. Now, it was all for naught. They perished in the ocean. All but me. And I do not know why I survived.”

 

You look at Hippolyta who has taken your hand and placed it between her own two hands.

 

“When we arrived on the island, after months of being enslaved and tortured by our captors, we knew we had survived, and that it was time to start living again. We did not begin truly living until we dealt with our emotions and the pain we had endured. You will not be able to live until you too have dealt with the pain you have gone through.”

 

You listened to Hippolyta as she spoke about what exactly the Amazons had gone through, how they rose against their captors, and escaped Man’s world to live in Themyscira. It made sense why this island was paradise to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Days quickly pass as you develop a routine. You get up from your bed and try to walk some distance before returning to the healer’s hut. There were times when Hippolyta or Diana would greet you or take you on a walk with you on their respective horse.

 

“My mother is pleased to see you heal and grow stronger with each day that comes to be. I am pleased as well.”

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t be more pleased if I left?”

 

“No, and my mother feels the same. However, should you wish to leave, we ask that you stay until you heal. The waters can be cruel and taxing when a storm rages. To go when you are physically unable to walk with both of your legs would be asking to join the other souls in the Underworld.”

 

You reach an enclosed room by the bathing pools. This is where you were taken every day to wash up. You still couldn’t turn your body to get your back, so Diana assisted you. Unless Hippolyta was with you, she was the one who would use her magical hands and run them down your back. Your eyes widen. Why were you thinking of Hippolyta in such a way?

 

“Y/N, what is it?”

 

“Oh, the water felt different. It’s fine now. I apologize for the fright.”

 

It wasn’t as though you could say, ‘I wish your mother’s hands were on me.’ Then again, Diana explained to you that it was normal for women to be together here without judgment. But it’s been years since that night when you gave into temptation of the fairer sex. And you didn’t want to ruin things at such a heavenly place. It wasn’t as though you could stay here forever. You were an outsider. And given the Amazons and their history with outsiders, you couldn’t blame them for continuing to be cautious, even if the lasso revealed you were indeed telling the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

After a month, you are now able to walk as far as to the bathing pools from the healer’s hut without stopping for rest. In that time, you find yourself getting to know more about Hippolyta, either through herself, Diana, or Antiope. All because you had impressed the Amazons when several German soldiers came on shore.

 

_“Do not give them mercy, for you shall receive none in return!”_

 

You had shouted. You had rushed into battle without any thought and pushed Diana away as you had taken a bullet meant for her.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to Hippolyta looking at you with such tenderness, you realized you would do anything that they demanded of you, just so you would be given the privilege of looking into Hippolyta’s eyes for the rest of your life. You attempt to get up, but feel soreness in your ribs. Hippolyta gently pushes you back onto the bed.

 

“This doesn’t feel like the bed I used before.”

 

“If the bed is not to your liking, you are more than welcome to take mine. I shall have another bed brought to my room.”

 

“Your Majesty, you need not make any further concessions on my part. You have already given me so much in such a short time. This bed feels divine. Thank you.”

 

“Oh, Little One. You need only ask what you want, and I shall do my best to give it to you. Anything at all.”

 

“Thank you, my Queen.”

 

Hippolyta smiles and presses a kiss to your forehead, something she had been doing ever since you started venturing out of the healer’s hut. Now, you were in her palace, and you weren’t sure what to think.

 

“It is I who should thank you for your quick actions. Diana is beside herself. She has tethered herself to the training grounds.”

 

“I will speak to her. She should not hold such guilt. I chose to push her out of the way.”

 

“You must heal.”

 

“Forgive me, my Queen. But the longer I stay here, the more Diana may hold such a burden. Will you help me see her?”

 

“Are you certain, Y/N? I could ask Diana to come visit you. You need not leave this bed. I promise you, you have already proven yourself to the Amazons.”

 

“I am certain, Hippolyta.”

 

Hippolyta saw determination in your eyes and knew she wouldn’t be able to stop you. Hippolyta’s thoughts of stopping you by convincing you in far more pleasurable ways would have to wait. She did not want you thinking she only desired you as a bed partner. No, when the timing was right, she would properly court you.

 

Hippolyta carries you in her arms bridal style. She didn’t want to risk further injury to you. You loved feeling secure in her arms. Arms that you had seen crush a man with such ease, you knew you’d want them to hold onto you forever or pin you down on the bed or wherever Hippolyta wanted to take you in such a way. You couldn’t believe your thoughts were running wildly along with the images of Hippolyta whispering into your ears and touching you in places no one else had before.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yes, my Queen?”

 

“We’re here.”

 

You look to see Diana a few paces in front of you. You couldn’t believe you had been thinking of Hippolyta again.

 

“Diana, may I speak with you?”

 

“Y/N, you may do whatever you please. I am sorry for letting my guard down in battle. You had almost completely healed, and now, you have more injuries and must start the recovery process all over again.”

 

“Diana, please look at me.”

 

She looks up at you as Hippolyta continues to carry you.

 

“I do not blame you or fault you for your first time in battle. We can only learn, so we may be better prepared for the next time this occurs. If you do not believe me that I hold no ill will toward you, you have my permission to use the lasso on me.”

 

To that, Diana and Hippolyta both shake their heads.

 

“There is no need, Y/N. I believe you. Thank you.”

 

“You can thank me by allowing yourself to rest. Do not push yourself so hard that you forget to eat and sleep.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Diana looks at you before at her mother, and she allows herself to smile.

 

“My heart is glad that you shall rest more comfortably in my mother’s bed.”

 

“I must admit that it is the softest bed I have ever laid on.”

 

Diana looks as though she is going to say something else, but Hippolyta must have given her a look because once Diana departs, Hippolyta apologizes for Diana’s behavior. And if Hippolyta shares her bed with you to make sure you do not fall off, you don’t question it once her arms gently hold you securely.

 

* * *

 

 

“Going to the library, Y/N?”

 

“Yes, Diana.”

 

Even though it had been a few months since you had woken up in the palace in Hippolyta’s bed, it was only the past few days in which you had gone to the library. You were in awe with how many books it contained. You squealed once Diana explained that you could use the blank books to write whatever you wanted. Finally, you could get all your feelings out instead of continuously looking like a fool in front of your Queen.

 

* * *

 

 

_I am no orator. I do not feel confident or in any way feel at ease speaking before anyone much less a crowd. I would rather write down my thoughts and desires in fear my feelings are never returned._

_I am not a warrior, but should any danger make itself known to you, I would fight alongside you until my very last breath. I would do whatever needed to be done to get you to safety because the thought of anything happening to you, would send me straight to Hades’ reach after I claimed the lives of those responsible._

_I am Y/N. And you are Hippolyta. You are the sun that greets me in the morning. You are the fire that keeps me warm. You are the ruler of my heart, and I wish to spend all my remaining days seeing you and the parts you keep to yourself._

 

* * *

 

 

What you failed to realize, that by writing in one of the blank tomes, the Amazons would be able to view what you wrote thanks to the librarian. And soon enough, within days, everyone knew of your feelings for their Queen.

 

“Diana, what are your thoughts on Y/N’s writings?”

 

Diana knew her aunt was gathering more information. She knew because she was doing the same. One only needed to see how the Queen was with you to see that your feelings were not one sided.  

 

“Listen to this entry, Menalippe.”

 

Antiope begins to read.

 

_I dream of you, my Queen. Perhaps, I have dreamed of you ever since you first found me clinging to life, and I was blessed to see such beauty before the darkness clouded my senses. I dream of you cutting down enemies left and right and taking me to bed as though I was a spoil of war, and in a way, I would_

 

“Aunt Antiope, Aunt Mena. I see the librarian has shared with you one of the tomes Y/N finished writing in.”

 

“Your mother doesn’t want to frighten Y/N with her feelings, but if she knew that Y/N felt the same, I am certain your mother would not leave her bedroom.”

 

“As is her right with her beloved.”

 

“What do you see, Mena?”

 

“They will be together, and everyone shall know, but I am not given a clear picture of when, other than that it will be a morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was Hippolyta’s duty to know everything that occurred on Themyscira. Yet, she never knew you returned any affection for her as she did you. Knowing you felt the same way, she started giving you flowers every morning and sharing meals with you every morning and night. You were making it somewhat difficult for her to maintain some distance when you would become restless in your sleep, if she was not in bed next to you. She wanted to take her time with you because she knew she wanted you as her consort. She didn’t want to scare you, yet as her sister would point out, you would blush every time she flirted with you so openly.

 

Hippolyta stops her musings when she sees Diana acting suspiciously. She follows Diana to Antiope and Menalippe’s home and hears them speak.

 

“Y/N has written more.”

 

Diana begins to read the latest passage.

 

_How is it that with each second that passes, Hippolyta only grows more beautiful? How is it that the waves bend to her and not because of the moon? How is it that she need only ask me to get on my knees, and I will do so without question? I have long since fallen for her, and I find myself wanting to have courage to admit such feelings. But what could I possibly give a Queen? A part of me wishes to march up to her and boldly declare of my affections, but another part of me worries that I am no better than a man who makes demands._

“That is preposterous. Y/N is nothing like a man. Your mother wouldn’t see it that way. She would see it as being foolish for waiting so long because she would prefer being the one to make declarations of love for Y/N.”

 

Hippolyta interrupts by announcing her presence. She takes the book that Diana holds out to her and begins to read. When she has finished, she goes to find you.

 

* * *

 

 

“Y/N, may I steal you away?”

 

“You may do as you wish with me, my Queen.”

 

“Are you sure, Little One?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hippolyta smiles at you before taking her hands and placing on both sides of your head before pulling you close and kissing you. You instantly felt a thirst in you that could only be quenched by her and her alone.

 

“My Queen. I believe a talk is needed, but right now, if you so desire, take me to bed.”

 

“You have to be sure, Little One. Because once I have you, I will not wish for you to leave me.”

 

“If I ever leave you, it will be because of death.”

 

With that, Hippolyta lifts you in her arms and the two of you ride on her horse, and you are soon back at the palace. That night and the next several days, Hippolyta showed you only one chapter out of the twelve volumes, and you couldn’t fault her. You blamed yourself for not admitting your feelings right away because this was everything to you. She was everything to you.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me by an anon on tumblr who wished for me to write a gift for one of their favorite writers (BlueJay_SilverTongue). BlueJay, let me know if you wish for me to continue this.


End file.
